


Доктор и город

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: Плачущие ангелы переместили Рори и Эми в Америку 1938-го. Узнав об этом, Доктор тщетно пытается отыскать друзей и в ходе поисков попадает в один довольно примечательный городок.





	

Щелчок. Цвет неба поменялся из лилового в синий за мгновение, будто управляемый невидимым пультом. Щелчок. Теперь оно черное с движущимися шипящими огоньками, словно огромный экран телевизора с помехами и пронзительным белым шумом. Щелчок. Помехи исчезли, осталась только угнетающая неспокойная тишина. Доктор подумал, что еще никогда местность так живо и трепетно не реагировала на звуковую отвертку.

Он оглянулся вокруг: обычная улочка Америки 30-тых. Идеально подстриженные газоны возле идеальных разноцветных домиков — спичечных коробков; идеальный асфальт, который, наверное, из-за недавней укладки, казалось, утягивал тебя вниз, вцепляясь в подошву ботинок. Даже тихая музыка, расстилавшаяся невесомым шлейфом из одного из домишек, была идеальной, Доктор умерил шаг, вслушиваясь. Да, как он и угадал с самого начала: Main man старой доброй Шэр. Эх, что за женщина! На губах галлифрейца загорелась ребяческая улыбка от возникших воспоминаний о том, как они вместе с певицей ели мятное мороженное и наслаждались видами Земли, сидя на порожке Тардис. Доктор еще тогда искренне убеждал юную Шерилин попробовать себя в чем-то большем, чем бэк-вокал. Вдруг он перестал напевать и резко остановился. Оба сердца заколотились еще быстрее, зрачки на этот раз зеленых глаз расширились. Из вспотевшей ладони выскользнул кожаный чемоданчик, в котором все так же мерно жужжали агрегаты, которые в теории должны были помочь быстрее обыскать городишко. Он опять не ошибся в догадке: культовая Main man вышла в 1987-ом.

Дела обретали все более интересный окрас. Неуверенно наклонившись, путник подобрал чемоданчик и попробовал восстановить прежний темп ходьбы: от чего-то сложно было перестать бежать со всех ног. Лежащая в кармане отвертка запищала и словно поймала какой-то сигнал, Доктор попробовал настроить прибор подрагивающими пальцами.

— …дорогие слушатели, в эту прекрасную ночь прошу вас прослушать новое сообщение от Тайной полиции Шерифа, которая непрерывно печется о сообществе нашего любимого городка. Стражи закона настойчиво просят запомнить вам самим, передать родным, друзьям, Женщине, которая тайно живет в вашем доме и даже той странной соседке-любительнице позднего творчества армянской поп-дивы. Не ищите никого и никогда. Ваши старания вряд ли увенчаются успехом, а родной сердцу образ потерянного друга оказывается миражом пустыни в 92% случаев. Лучше потратьте эту энергию и старание на уборку улиц…

Так же неожиданно, как и появился, сигнал исчез, превращая бархатистый голос радиоведущего в знакомый противный писк. Галлифреец ловко выхватил прибор, напоминающий навигатор из чемоданчика и, покрутив пару рычажков и наобум нажав несколько кнопок, к собственному удивлению сразу же нашел карту пути к местной радиостанции. До здания, казалось бы, было недалеко, но ноги запутывались и хотелось вернуться в Тардис.

— Эми, Рори, Эми, Рори, — мантра из имен добавляла уверенности и смелости, — Рори, Эми, Рори, Эми…

Вход в радиостанцию был настежь открыт, но абсолютно не казался приветливым. Наверное, из-за разбитых лампочек и повсеместных разводов слизи сливового цвета. Давно выцветшая надпись на стене подсказывал, что радиорубка на 3 этаже. Один пролет, второй. Щелчок отвертки —металлическая дверь бесшумно приоткрылась и галлифреец получил возможность подсмотреть происходившее в комнате.

— Дорогие слушатели, сегодня самый удивительный и потрясающий день за всю мою жизнь, — уже знакомый приятный голос обрел форму в виде молодого парня, раскинувшегося в кресле из заменителя кожи. Его макушка с пергидрольными волосами могла бы считаться самым светлым объектом в комнате, исключая настольную лампу. Приятное лицо с выдающимся подбородком можно было разглядеть в отражении не зашторенного окна, — сегодня пришло письмо от любимого, чудесного, гениального Гильельмо. Да, того самого, с которым мы познакомились во время моего путешествия 30 лет назад, и я влюбился раз и навсегда. Столько времени уплыло, хотя и время — такая глупость! Кстати, как-то расскажу о своем турне по Европе, ловите на слове. Гильельмо пишет, что жутко скучает и обещает посетить наш чудесный городок, он же такой занимательный с научной точки зрения. Ах, Гильельмо и его чудесная бородка. Такая мягкая и аккуратная, каждый бы захотел заблудиться в ней и создать там новый этнос с племенными устоями общества. Что же, давайте вместе помечтаем о идеальной цивилизации и мужских бородах чуть позже, а сейчас «Погода», — парень небрежно повернул несколько тумблеров и заиграла очередная малоизвестная песня Дорис Дэй. Он поднялся с кресла и подошел к двери, приглашая жестом гостя внутрь с неожиданной приветливой улыбкой, а не возмущенными криками.

— Простите за сумбурное появление, меня зовут Доктор, — галлифреец вошел внутрь, подавая радиоведущему руку.

— Сесил Гершвин Палмер, премного рад знакомству, — тот живо пожал ее в ответ и подмигнул третьим глазом, красовавшимся на лбу, — чем могу быть полезным?

— Я потерял друзей, точнее, не потерял, а они сами потерялись и случайно попали туда, куда бы не стоило попадать. Это время-шремя, понимаете. Точнее, я не знаю, где они именно, но один из вариантов — ваш городок. Не могли бы вы объявить в эфире, что разыскиваются Амелия Понд, такая рыжая ворчащая девушка с длиннющими ногами, и Рори Понд, ее муж, со смешной зализанной челочкой и постоянным негодующим взглядом, — Доктор быстро залепетал, слишком активно жестикулируя. Сесил понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Конечно, в лучшем виде.

***

— Слушатели, пока вы наслаждались очередным абсолютно точным прогнозом, в моей студии произошло кое-что интересное. Ко мне обратился с просьбой о помощи молодой человек, он был не высокий и не низкий, не толстый и не худой. Каштановые кудри… крючковатый нос… шотландский акцент… шляпа? Нет, у него слишком много лиц, не могу вспомнить ничего точно. Он был одет в коричневый пиджак и держал в руке кожаный чемоданчик с чем-то жужжащим внутри. Незнакомец просил передать, что ищет кого-то… кого-то важного. Кто-то важный, знайте, что вы не забыты. Больше об этой истории по мере развития событий. А пока доброй ночи, Найт-Вейл, доброй ночи. 


End file.
